A beginning of sorts
by Livmariemua
Summary: Lettie just transferred to Seasons Academy; an elite high school for the wealthy. Little does she know that her life is about to get turned upside down. She wonders who has her best interests at heart; her player of a brother? her childhoods friends? Or could it be the people she just met? Life is all about new beginnings, and Lettie's is just about to begin. (M FOR LATER ON)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Welcome to my first story I've written in a long ass time. I made a promise to myself that I would get back into writing. What better way than to start with a Harvest Moon fanfic? I am being fueled by red bull right now so if you notice any grammatical errors please let me know! Also, later on I may hold a poll for the end love interest. So please keep coming back to check. And I loveeeeeeee reviews and hearing what others think, so please, do not hold back!**

**Lets do this!**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter One**

" Dammit Lettie, we're going to be late!" Her brothers voice shouted from downstairs. Typical Derek worrying about being late when there was plenty of time. He was going to drive himself insane one of these days, or make some poor girl choke him in his sleep.

She loved her brother, but the chances of him actually settling down with a girl was slim. He was the hit it and quit it type of guy. Breaking girls hearts one city at a time. She was so happy that he had decided to spend his last year in high school with her and stop school hopping. That guy had been to 3 different schools in the last three years simply because he wanted to see what kinds of girls there were out there. She herself had never even dated one guy. The only guys she even had contact with were her childhood friends. Allen and Rod had been with her since they were all in diapers.

Lettie smiled to herself and looked in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She had pulled her long jet black hair up into a high pony tail leaving a few pieces loose to frame her small heart shaped face. It wasn't that she was ugly, she just considered herself sort of odd looking. For one, her forehead was huge. She has been self conscious of it since she was five years old and a bully made a point to get all the other children to call her billboard head. Children were cruel though, she eventually learned that it was nothing that she could change so she might as well get used to her big 'Billboard' head.

Her eyes were a deep sapphire color that she inherited from her great grandmother. No one else in the family had them. It was something that made her feel special. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone. She knew that she wasn't really anything too special. Under her eyes, was a small pixie-like nose that had been freshly contoured with bronzer to make it look even smaller. And under that lie a mouth that always looked like it was pouting slightly. Even more so today with lip gloss placed strategically in the center of her lips to make them look fuller.

Lettie pulled out her powder and tried her best to conceal a small mole right at the corner of her mouth. Her mother always told her that it was endearing, but Lettie hated it. She viewed it as one more thing that made her look odd. Why couldn't she have perfect clear bronzed skin like her brother... But no, she was 'Blessed' with milky skin dotted with small moles everywhere. Not that there was a lot of her, she was barely a B-cup, about 5 foot 1 inches, and maybe 100 pounds. So to put it frankly, she didn't really have a lot of curve appeal that the guys were into these days.

Today was the day. It was her first day of her first year at a new high school. Her brother had transferred them both to a private academy. Luckily, they could afford it since their parents left them a pretty hefty bank account before they left for their year long traveling vacation. She wondered to herself where they were at that current moment. They hadn't even bothered to call this morning to wish their children luck...not that she expected them too. Their parents were more like friends that they barely saw. Her grandparents were the ones who raised them after all.

She grabbed her blue sequined backpack and opened her bedroom door. Today was a day full of new beginnings. No need to let thoughts of neither her parents nor her insecurities ruin it. This was the day that she had been waiting for all summer; the day that she would finally be attending school with her brother and her best friends. At least she wasn't one of those new students that didn't know anyone at all and felt unsure of everyone they talked to. She had Allen and Rod to point out who to stay away from and who to befriend. Hell, she even had her man-slut of a brother to introduce her to other women. They might not want to stay friends after her brother kicks them to the curb, but there was always a chance she could save one of them from being heartbroken.

"Finally! Good lord woman, I've never met a girl who could take so long getting ready and still manage to look the same. Really...I expected you to come out looking like a graceful swan; but instead, you come out looking like your little ugly duckling self," Derek said while sighing and scratching his head as she came down the stairs. "But for real...what's with the pony tail. You do realize that Allen is going to give you so much shit for that when he gets here right?"

"I would rather be an ugly duckling than look like a walking blueberry," She stated and she pointed to his freshly dyed blue hair. Not that it looked bad, it was just the first thing that she could come up with. Their bantering was a usual thing. She was pretty sure that no matter how beautiful she ever became, he would still call her an ugly duckling. She was used to it. As she got older she realized that her brother just liked to get people worked up. "Do girls really dig this whole alternative look you're going for?"

He smirked at her. "I'll let you know after our first day" That was just like Derek: so cocky and confident. Somehow, it's like he can trick girls into thinking he's this really great guy that is full of sweet gestures and kind words. They really had no idea about this sick individual in front of her.

How could siblings only two years apart be so different? Derek was outspoken and confident where Lettie was quiet and self-conscious. She wondered if she would ever be like that: a walking beacon of self-confidence. Probably not. She tended to brush things off and move on. Whereas Derek would speak up and let people know when he wasn't happy. Perhaps that's why he and Allen were pretty close. They both believed in themselves and their abilities more than anything else. They weren't afraid to get what they wanted out of life. She found herself becoming envious of the two men.

Speaking of which, where were the guys? Rod and Allen were supposed to ride with them to school today. Allen was never late, but it was possible that Rod overslept. He tended to do that after a night of partying. She couldn't blame him though; he just won this huge surfing tournament yesterday. She would have gone but it was a few cities away and she wouldn't turn sixteen for a couple more months. She had no car of her own yet, and she definitely couldn't ask Derek to take her out of town the night before their school orientation.

*****KNOCK*KNOCK*****

**Thank you guys for reading the first chapter. I know it wasn't very eventful. With this chapter I was trying to mainly introduce you to Lettie. But still, I would like to hear what you guys think. So please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Welcome back! No reviews yet, but that's not going to stop me. I hope you like chapter 2!**

**Chapter Two**

*****KNOCK*KNOCK*****

The sudden knocking pulled Lettie out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming,' she yelled as she opened the door and she had done countless times since knowing the guys "hey"

This sight would never get old. She always wondered what God found her special enough to bless her with such beautiful friends. She couldn't even deny it. They were gorgeous. They knew it and she knew it, but it had never affected their friendship. Sure, when she was a kid she always dreamed that she would marry one of them. All girls dreamed of marrying their best friend. As the years went by she viewed them more like family. They were there for her when her own family wasn't.

With a frown, Allen placed a hand on her head. "Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair…before your best friend decides to cut it all off at your next appointment" With a tug he pulled the band holding her hair up. "Better"

Lettie cursed him in her mind. Why had she thought that maybe just maybe she looked fine just the way she was. Allen couldn't help it; he had a passion for hair. Ever since they were little he had always been the one to cut her hair. Quite frankly, she didn't really trust anyone else. She knew that Allen would never make her look bad. Today was the same; he was just trying to bring out the best in her. Today however, was probably because he had a high social ranking at the academy and didn't want his best friend that he had told people about to be a huge disappointment. That sounded about right. She didn't want to embarrass him.

With features like that on a guy, it was hard for a girl not to embarrass him. Allen had this gorgeous naturally colored red hair; not like the normal orange-ish color that most redheads had, but this deep ruby shade that shimmered in the sunlight. She always wished that she could pull off such a color, but Allen refused to color her hair. He said that her raven hair suited her and to color it would be a travesty. After that, she never cared to dye it. It was the first time that anyone had praised something about her physically. With guys like these around her, it was hard to be confident. Even Allen's eyes; although normally hidden behind glasses, held a criticizing look to them. You could always tell that he was looking at you and picking everything apart bit by bit. Sometimes it was nice to get an honest opinion, but other times like today, it was irritating.

"Dude, you know she hates that," Rods voice came from behind the redhead. With a bright smile in those blue eyes of his, he pushed Allen aside and ruffled her hair with his hand. "You look perfect as always. Wouldn't change a thing" He winked one of those eyes at her and walked into the modern living room. "What's up man! Ready to see all the babes?"

Of coarse Derek was looking forward to seeing all his new prospects. However, it irritated her that Rod was the one instigating the whole thing. She would have expected it from Allen...but Rod was different. At least, he used to be. He never really talked to her about his romantic life. Neither of them did. Perhaps they were trying to protect her 'naive little mind'. She was the little sister in their eyes, and Derek was their cool older brother.

Lettie guessed that most girls her age would be thankful to have all these 'brothers' to protect her. She supposed that she would be thankful if the two were her actual brothers. However, that was not their situation. She was a strong independent woman as of today. She did not need their help or their protection. Lettie was going to find her own way. They could womanize together all they wanted.

"When you children are ready, let me know. I'm waiting in the car." Lettie huffed as she pushed her way out the door.

If they wanted to act like dogs then they could be treated like dogs. Sure, she was their good friend, but she was also a girl. Girls didn't need to deal with that kind of talk. She felt bad for their next victims and inwardly promised that no friend of hers would come close to them. She could do that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome back. So in this chapter I introduced a couple of main characters. Basically in this fic, I'm doing a little mashup of characters. There will be characters from a few of the games. Most of them are my personal favorites. If you have an idea please let me know. REVIEW. **

**Okay, let's get to it. **

**Chapter 3**

Apparently they got the fact that she wasn't happy with their behavior, because it only took them about 30 seconds to follow her to the car. The car that Allen recently bought for himself was pretty nice as far as she could tell. Lettie wasn't really a car person, but she doubted that a guy like Allen would get a shitty car. It wouldn't fit the lifestyle of a successful hair stylist who came from an already wealthy family.

The color itself was very Allen. It was this very intense royal blue; loud enough to make a statement, but at the same time not too loud to be obnoxious. The car was very...sleek looking. It had to be when you were one of the 'Kings' of the school. She expected that Derek would be joining him after today. It only took one day for Derek to completely fit in. He was lucky. Lettie found herself nervous that today would be a huge social fail on her part.

She shook her head while climbing into the back seat. The leather seats burned from the sun. Lettie didn't want to sit down in fear that she would have burns on the back of her legs. As she winced, Rod slid his jacket on her vacant seat before he himself took a seat next to her. She inwardly thanked him. She completely forgave him for his earlier behavior. Out of the three of them, Rod was probably the one that harassed her the least.

"Thanks," Lettie mumbled to the boy next to her. She looked over at Rod and smiled for what seemed like the first time this morning. "I'm really looking forward to having classes with you guys. We are finally going to school together" She thought about all their years of friendship. Lottie was always amazed by the fact their friendship survived even though they had never went to school together. She supposed it was because when they weren't in school, the three of them were inseparable. Derek would sometimes play, but most of the time did his own thing. "Took us long enough"

Rod looked at her and laughed "Now we will be on 'Lettie Watch' twenty-four seven," Suddenly his blue eyes looked serious."Just don't make us beat anyone up the first day." That look in his eyes made her feel nervous. It was rare that those blue eyes went cold, Rod was more of the happy-go-lucky type. He must have noticed the worry in her face, because it didn't take more than a second for his eyes to gain back their sparkle and for the boy to smile brightly. "Don't be nervous. You will do fine!"

Allen and Derek got into the car, and they headed down the road. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Academy from her house. The first thing that she saw were the large iron gates with elaborate designs surrounding an 'S' and an 'A'. The gates opened after Allen swiped his I.D. She never expected this kind of security. It made you feel safe in the captive kind of way. Lettie supposed that it was better to be safe rather than easily abduct-able. For the money they were paying, it should have an amazing security system along with many other nice amenities. Even though money wasn't an issue, she didn't want to spend money needlessly. Hopefully this school didn't disappoint.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The large Victorian buildings made the academy look more like a small village. She thought she could even hear farm animals in the distance. There were more flowers along the road than she had ever seen before; all of them being different colors and breeds. The smell filled her pleasure. There was nothing better than that smell. It was fresh and earthy but at the same time sweet. It could turn any bad mood around.

Making sure to grab Rod's jacket, Lettie jumped out of the car as soon as Allen got it in park. Everyone quickly followed suit. Lettie handed the jacket back to Rod and thanked him again. The blond nodded and smiled. She looked over at the other two guys. Derek was laughing and Allen was making a disgusted face. She wondered what was going on there, but today she wasn't going to focus on them. This was her day.

She looked around and backed up to get a better view. Suddenly she lost her footing and grabbed anything she could before falling to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Instead of the pain she was expecting, she just felt an arm go tight under her hands. "Yo! Monkey girl, get off!" Lettie looked up to meet the reddest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh," A blushing Lettie said as she let go if the stranger. "I am so sorry! I tripped and th-"

"I really don't care monkey-girl" The stranger walked right past her and put on a large pair of headphones.

Lettie stood there open-mouth staring after the guy that just walked away rudely. Anger filled Lettie as she stood there feeling like an idiot. Suddenly she felt a long cool hand grasp her shoulder.

Allen bent down and smiled calmly at her. "That's Neil. Don't talk to Neil okay? Promise me you won't talk to that degenerate" His voice held a strange seriousness to it. She wondered what his reasons for disliking Neil were, besides of coarse for his less than agreeable social skills. Lettie nodded even though she had no intention of not talking to this Neil person. She was sure as hell that she was going to confront him and let him have it. What kind of person interrupts a girl and then just walks away?

Allen looked satisfied with the nod and started walking ahead of the group. Lettie felt a finger tap her shoulder, and looked over to find Rod smiling at her. "I wouldn't worry about that too much" Rod gestured ahead at Allen. "Neil and Allen have their issues" So that's what was going on. She thought it seemed like way more than just simple dislike. That look on Allen's face was too serious. Plus it was rare that he was trying to tell her what to do.

Derek appeared at her other side wearing the biggest grin she had seen since they were kids. What had him so giddy? "Well sis, today is finally the day. You have the privilege of watching your brother perform his magic" Of coarse that's what Derek was thinking about. She almost let herself believe for a moment that her brother was actually excited about going to the same school as his baby sister.

"Maybe you should be teaching someone else a thing or two. I personally, am good on that" Lettie picked up pace, and fell into step with Allen. The red head next to her remained silent. The moment with Neil must have really fired him up. Lettie elbowed the taller guy. Allen sighed and looked at her before throwing her a small grin. She suddenly had a lanky arm thrown over her shoulders and was pulled close to the red head. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think? I am simply showing the world that you are MY princess" Allen said with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice. Lettie could feel a blush coming on. He knew exactly what those kind of words did to her. She wasn't the type of girl that received those kind of words from guys like Allen. Sometimes, it felt like he was making a point to let her know that she wasn't ever going to be good enough for any guy.

Lettie shook him off and quickened her pace again. She turned around and gave him a stern look. "I am no one's princess. There's no need to keep reminding me" The raven haired girl stormed off in the direction of the main hall. There was no way that she was going to subject herself to this kind of torture. Being made to come face to face with the fact that she wasn't pretty was too much. Even for Allen.

Blinded by anger, Lettie quickly found herself lost in a random building. Was she in the main hall? Had she made a wrong turn? Lettie turned around and ran into what felt like a wall. "God Dammit!" Lettie kicked the wall out of frustration.

"Ouch! You didn't have to kick me!" Lettie looked up into the greenest eyes that she had ever seen. They looked at her with a shocked expression. "Well, if you look like that. I suppose that you can kick me all you want" The voice that belonged to the eyes said. Lettie took a step back and observed her victim. It was a guy... a very attractive one at that. Tall, and lean. His uniform shirt unbuttoned at the top, revealing a silver dog tag. The most interesting part of him was probably his interesting hair that shown like moonlight. Instinctively, she raised her hand to touch it but stopped right before it hit her fingers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I will be heading that way now!" Lettie bowed her head and moved past him. However, she didn't make it far before she felt a cool hand on her wrist. She turned around to face her phone? The boy in front of her looked amused as he held it out to her. How in the world? She thought she had put her phone in her backpack. "Um..thank you! I didn't realize I dropped it" She took her phone and gave the stranger a confused smile.

"Oh, you didn't lose it. I've got very good fingers," He grinned widely at her before winking. "Next time, I might not be so generous" The stranger brushed past her. It seemed like he definitely was making a point to touch skin as he passed.

Lettie stood in the hall dumbfounded. Had that stranger really pick-pocketed her? She thought that was something that only happened in Skyrim. She wondered if she had just encountered a real life thief. He was a handsome one though. That was a fact she couldn't deny. And he didn't exactly seem disappointed by her appearance. Lettie felt a blush creep onto her face. What was wrong with her? He was a thief. There was nothing attractive about thieves.

The raven haired girl looked down the hall in the direction the stranger left it. She didn't want to seem like a weirdo, but he probably knew where he was going more than she did. Lettie hoped that if she went this way she might get to the main hall. She didn't really want to miss orientation.

**SO hopefully, it wasn't too disappointing. I hope you don't hate the idea of having her meet Neil and Skye :/**


End file.
